Omoiko Kane
Background: Kane was born with an unnatural gift, since birth, he had always seen things his fellow children could not see. His childhood has been spent daily with full of bullying and distress, being called an oddball, and what-not, in this sort of community was the boy called "Omoiko Kane" was living in. Being discriminated itself isn't a much of a problem for him, but the things that had been there since his childhood had gnawed on his mind. He had grown knowing of what his peers think of him and accordingly acted to please them, and in exchange, has endured countless physical abuse from those he wronged in telling the truth, Kane soon proved to be able to have a bright career amongst the rest of his peers with this "Ability of Perspective" in Politic careers and set up to become a High Priest in the main continent. But one day, when he is trying to focus himself on a journey to the main continent, a woman knocked on his door in the northern-part of Zipangu past the Onmyouji's territory. But, the supposedly safe part of the human world has proved to not be perfectly safe as Kane was meeting for the perperiator of his anguish, being raised by her, and now wishes to impart the last part of the needed knowledge before she left. He was a part of a Half-monster that has been treated as monsters, similar to Elves and Dwarves, this "monsters" however, exhibits none of The Demi-human talents of Craftiness nor Ability to use magic, but instead, they are extremely perspective of what around them, bordering with Astral vision. Hearing this, Kane finally realized that all he had seen as a child, and becomes insane from the constant whisperings in his ear with this knowledge. At a mere 12, survival has proven too much of a challenge to most children, but Omoiko survived on his own. He ventured all over Zipangu in search for refuge of the devilish whispers in his ear and the ugliness of the minds around him, He ventured into a city of fortune tellers, which filled with vague minds which set him at ease, that however, led him into the alleys, where he met Bi Hyu Rang, a Senior Fortune Teller in said town that takes pity of him and took care of him. 8 years has passed when He is in the care of the kind-hearted Talisman craftsman which taught him his art, and when he has fully healed in both mind and body, was ready to bid farewell, but instead, He became a fortune teller, in honor of his first teacher. He remained in that profession only for a year when his credibility is questioned, not for it's accuracy, but for it's truthfulness. Most of the customers he got has always been Gangsters or Criminals, and more rarely Onmyoujis that has set to slay mamonos in various regions. Using the knowledge and his natural talent, He sent words to the targets, saving many lives and earned himself a title of "Mind Master", because when he was asked of a reason why he knows what he is not supposed to know, He answered "My mind is sharper than the others". After He just barely slipped off death and smuggled himself out of Zipangu with the help of a Mysterious Beast Tamer Jinko from Mist continent, now claiming herself to be his surrogate mother, he however only considered her as an adopted sister, but may reconsider when he met an old ring maker named Sah Jahan, which gives him a ring that gives him solace now that Bi Hyung Rang has disappeared and on his own, forming an irreplaceable bone with the Jinko named Bao Sanniang and Sah Jahan, but he eventually has to find his own way. He decided to roam the land, until he find another kind of himself, which he can finally have final peace, due to Jahan's warning that his ring can't last forever. Personality: Kane is a cocky, self-centered and cryptic bastard, or at least as what he appears to be. He appears to be lazy and laid-back and extremely bold. Not even fearing to strike the truths and critize even a King. He is subsequently after Bi taught him, remains attentive to his surroundings but will only speak the classified information if necessary. His mind is constantly gnawed and haunted by demons even the demon lord can't control, and when the trigger is flipped, He became an incredibly observant and wilder like a wild beast that took Sanniang's attention, which could be triggered and calmed down only with a long attention put to him and pamperings. He is also incredibly magnetic towards minds that contains massive amount of knowledge and experience, such example when he encounters Lucrille and Sona in the desert, He was like hypnotized by the glamor of knowledge and experience and values them highly. Category:Akirawa Category:Characters